Divia
Divia seems a girl in her early teens, the age she was when she was brought across; but she is actually almost 2,000 years old. She can feign innocence or radiate evil, according to her purpose. Divia's mortal parents are Lucien LaCroix and Selene. She was raised in Pompeii. While her father was away on campaign, she fell ill and was brought over by an ancient vampire named Qa'ra in order to save her life. Shortly after LaCroix's return from Gaul, Vesuvius erupted; and Divia brought her father across in order that they might escape the volcanic destruction. The pair then began to travel together across the ancient world. A few years later, Divia took LaCroix to the Tomb of Aya-Hotep in Egypt. There she showed him the sarcophagus in which she had placed the body of her master after ambushing and killing him. Her logic behind the act was that she would now be subject to no one. Divia then proposed to her father that they become lovers, arguing that the morals of the human world no longer applied to them. Horrified at the thought and at what his daughter had become, he beheaded her and entombed the corpse in one of the nearby sarcarphogi, the lid of which showed the sun god, Ra. Nevertheless, she somehow survived within the tomb. When the tomb was opened by twentieth-century graverobbers, a weakened Divia escaped and killed the thieves. She then tracked LaCroix to Toronto and the Raven nightclub (which Janette had passed on to LaCroix when she left Toronto). Wishing to make her father suffer, she began to hunt and kill those she deemed close to him. Apparently because she is a creature of pure evil, her blood caused excruciating pain in those she attacked, even though they were also vampires. Since the wounds did not heal in the normal fashion, some of her attacks were proved fatal. Among her victims were Urs and Vachon, presumably because she believed them to be friends of her target, and Nick Knight, whom she recognized as LaCroix's vampire son. Initially unwilling to confront his daughter, LaCroix had no option when she attacked him at the Raven. However, Nick was able to throw off the effects of Divia's attack on him, and came to the club to rescue his master. He staked Divia; and the pair burnt her corpse in a junkyard. Ironically, the situation served to strengthen the bond between the two. Name "Divia" is Latin for "little goddess". It is also the feminine form of the root from which "devil" derives. Episodes * Season Two: A More Permanent Hell. (Recounts how she brought LaCroix over.) * Season Three: Ashes to Ashes. (Recounts how she returned from the tomb for her revenge.) Fan Fiction The following are works of fan fiction that feature Divia among their characters. * In FK4, Divia appears as a guest in the flashback of the episode "Daddy's Girl". Images * Category:Forever Knight character images - Divia Category:Known Vampires Category:Recurring Characters Category:Characters in Flashbacks